


Flavor of the Week

by storyspinner70



Series: Second Glances 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jared's ex comes to visit. Jensen isn't exactly pleased.





	Flavor of the Week

“Well, aren’t you just delicious. What are you? The pool boy? Mechanic? Oooh, new boy toy?”

Jensen had been passing by the foyer when a man opened the front door and walked in without so much as a tap on the door. Jensen stiffened, automatically on guard with the entrance of a stranger into his normally heavily guarded home.

Chad had wandered in when he heard voices but stopped suddenly. “Oh fuck.” Grimacing, he grabbed his cell, quickly dialing. “You’re needed in the foyer boss. Right away.”

Jared’s voice was barely audible through the phone. “I’m kind of busy, what could possibly be going on at the door that you or someone else can’t handle? What do I even pay you f-”

“Jensen just let Marcus in.”

“Shit.”

Marcus raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at the conversation. “Chad. Nice to see you, as always.” His tone and the imperious tilt to his head made it clear how little he actually meant that. Chad’s barely hidden look of distaste made it obvious the feeling was mutual.

Jared entered the foyer a moment later, his face heavily guarded. “Marcus. Good to see you again.”

“Oh, darling. No, no, no. You don’t think I’d let you get away without a kiss for your favorite ex, do you?” Marcus slunk over to Jared, and was in arm’s reach, hand outstretched, before what he said sunk into Jensen’s head.

“Touch him and I’ll break every finger you’ve got.”

Jared could see Marcus’ eyes narrow and his hand hovered over Jared’s chest. “He’s not kidding, Marcus.” Marcus cut his eyes toward Jensen and pivoted to approach him instead.

“You’re awfully ballsy for Jared’s latest flavor of the week, aren’t you boy?”

“More like flavor of the decade,” Jensen flicked his eyes up and down Marcus’ soft, stylishly clad body, “ma’am.”

“My, my, kitten has claws. How cute.”

“I bet you’ll think it’s real cute when you’re picking your teeth out of Jared’s rug.”

“I bought that rug,” Marcus smirked.

“I always thought it looked rather,” Jensen paused, “cheap.”

“What are you doing here, Marcus?” Jared’s voice was wary and slightly nervous.

“It was past time for my bi-yearly visit. I had a thing. It lasted longer than I expected. He was nice, but he just wasn’t you. You know I can’t live my life without you and your,” here Marcus batted his lashes and grinned at Jensen, “giant cock.”

Jensen’s face went blank. Jared swallowed heavily. “Marcus...”

“Calm down, baby, I’m just playing.”

“This isn’t a game you’re going to win, _Marcus_.” It was amazing exactly how threatening a name could sound in Jensen's mouth.

Only the ticking of a muscle in Marcus’s jaw showed he wasn’t quite as blasé as he wanted to pretend.

“Jared. The library.” Jensen's voice was soft but flat.

Jared ushered Jensen into the room with a hand on his back. “Jensen.”

Jensen slammed his hand against the door as Jared tried to close it, stopping it about two feet shy.

“Jensen,” Jared tried again.

Jensen stood, eyebrow raised, a silent challenge in his eyes.

“He doesn’t matter to me like that, Jensen.”

“But he did.”

“Yes.”

“When.”

“We split a couple years before I met you.”

“How long.”

“A little over two years.”

“You fuck him after?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll never fuck him again.”

“Of course not, Jensen! I’m not a cheater. You know that.”

“Do I? Because I thought I knew you, yet somehow Miss Marcus out there seems to have escaped my knowledge.”

“Jensen...”

“Do you talk to him?”

“Not often, no.”

“Have you talked to him since you met me?”

Jared paused. “Yes.”

“I see. Yet he had no idea who I was.”

“I told him I was seeing someone, Jensen, I did. I just never told him your name.”

“Why not?”

“It wasn’t his business.”

“Does he know you love me?”

“Yes, Jensen. I told him I was serious about you.”

“So why is he here?”

“Honestly? Probably to see what you’re like. To see who finally got me to settle in ways he never could.”

Jensen stepped close to Jared. “You know what I want him to see, Jared?”

“What?”

“I want him to see that you’re mine. I want him to know who owns me as clearly as he knows who owns you.”

“Jensen.”

“Strip, Jared.”

“Jen? Baby?”

“Clothes off, Jared, or I swear to god I’ll cut them off you.”

Jared had seen Jensen this ruthless before, of course he had. Jensen could be flat out insane when pushed. But he’d never seen Jensen so out of control. Whether he was breaking bones or threatening someone, he was stone cold – every move flipped through Jensen’s mind like windows on a slow moving train, planned out to the end.

But now there was hell in his eyes like Jared had never seen. Jared wasn’t afraid; would never be afraid of Jensen, but he still remembered how he remodeled this very room out of necessity rather than want after the only major fight they’d ever had. No, he wasn’t afraid, but the ex standing a few hundred feet away needed to be.

Jared got them. There wasn’t anything else to say. Jensen was this wide open chasm of hate and fear; this seething pit of despair and desperation and love that Jared wasn’t afraid to wade into, hands latched to either side, pulling Jensen together where he was all torn apart.

And Jensen. Jensen was everything that Jared needed – someone strong enough to take him on, to stand toe to toe with him, to be strong enough to take him down when he’d gotten out of bounds – someone to love him, even when Jensen would rather cut his tongue out than say it. Jensen knew Jared. Jared knew Jensen.

Now, Jensen just needed to be sure everyone else knew, too.

Jared might be steel on a lot of things, but never with Jensen. If he stopped to think about it, it would worry him. This twisting, dark thing that was growing stronger between him and Jensen every day. If he stopped to think, he’d see that a hold like Jensen’s was dangerous. If he stopped to think.

But what Jared’s head had to say was a whisper drowned out by the trip hammer of his heart anytime Jensen was away from him. He might end up staked to a cross in the middle of a war for everything he ever had but he couldn’t for the life of him bring himself to regret it. Not one word, not one moment.

Jensen stared at him, his stubborn face reflected in the glass and overlaying the art underneath. Jared dropped his head when Jensen pushed inside, but a tap on his chin took care of that.

“I want to see how it feels for you,” Jensen said, finishing his slide inside Jared. “I want to feel you and hear you and see every second of it. And then I want you to go out there and talk to _that man_ with my cum dripping down your leg and the shape of my cock still imprinted on your guts.”

“Jensen,” Jared groaned.

“I want to make sure that no one will ever doubt what you are to me and what I am to you. I want your ex out there to realize what he lost and what he’ll never,” Jensen slammed into Jared, “ever,” Jared moaned, “get back.”

Jensen sunk his hand in Jared’s hair and pulled, hard. “Let him hear, Jared. Let him hear how your _little flavor of the week_ makes you feel,” Jensen spat the words, livid at Marcus’ gall.

“Jensen,” Jared had his mouth open to say more, but movement outside the door caught his eye. Marcus smiled, a fragile and splintered thing, and left. The soft click of the front door echoed in Jared’s head and he was sorry – not that Marcus was gone, but that he’d given Jensen even a moment’s unease. That Marcus had been confronted so blatantly and brutally with the fact he was no longer an important part of Jared’s life. Marcus liked his games, but this one he’d lost – thoroughly and painfully.

Jensen didn’t appear to have heard Marcus leave, but it didn’t really matter either way. Marcus didn’t have any place, not in this room and not in this house. Jared hung his head down between his arms as Jensen seemed to double down on his strokes.

“And I want you to know,” Jensen continued, his voice soft and broken. “You have to know how much I feel for you. How much _mine_ you are.” He dropped his forehead to Jared’s sweaty back. “You have to know...”

“I know,” Jared gasped. “Jensen, I know.”

“Come for me, Jared,” Jensen said, stroking Jared roughly.

Jared had no choice but to comply. Jensen followed soon after.

Jared was slowly straightening, his knees and arms shaky, his body caked in sweat. He heard the rustle of Jensen straightening his jeans, then the click of the door. When he turned, Jensen was gone.


End file.
